zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
AFTER: A Dragon Ball Z Special
To understand this story, you must watch the Dragon Ball animes (excluding GT). The time of this takes place one year after the last episode of Dragon Ball Z. AFTER: A Dragon Ball Z Special was written by Guysponge22, and stars Goten, Gohan and Trunks. This story contains major swearing. The reason for the chapters being named after the characters is becuase they're told from their point of view. 1: GOTEN "HYAAH!" GOTEN YELLED, punching Gohan in the face. He dashed back, firing a powerful Kamehameha, which of course, Gohan dodged. Damn, he thought. Gohan walked up to him in amazement. "Great! You're becoming almost as good as father." Yeah, Goten thought, you're just saying that to make me feel better. Goten smiled anyways, and continued with training. "Let's do this," Gohan stated, "Fire some ki blasts, and any other moves. Got it?" Goten nodded his head, and pulled up some hair that was covering his right eye. He let Gohan fire a Masenko blast, blocking it, and then dashed behind Gohan, elbowing him in the spine. "Ye-" He was cut off, as Gohan had gotten up and punched him in the chest--all in six seconds flat. "Shit," he muttered, "let my guard down." Gohan was about to fire a ki blast, before Goten moved out of the way. Then, for some reason, a shot of pain went through Goten's legs, as he fell down. He didn't know what caused it, it just... happened. "Mom! Goten's hurt!" Goten's mother, Chi-Chi, ran out and got him to the house. The pain was unbareable. Damn it, he thought, it hurts! His mother saw a long, bleeding cut. She put some medicene, and wrapped a band-aid around it. The hell did this happen? Goten thought. He rested, and had an odd dream: First, he was remembering the day he met his father, Goku. He was about to compete in his first worlds martial arts tournament, and was pretty much ready. He could fly, could accomplish simple and some unique techniques, and he was a descendant of Goku. Everyone he knew was going to the tournament when he saw a stranger. He looked like him, the shaggy hair, had a face exactly like Goten's own, and, had a training gi looking like his, but with a different symbol. That's when he realized. Dad. He was shy, finding it odd to meet your father when he's dead. Then, it faded, and something horrible happened. He drempt he was in a dark, lifeless, hole. Nothing but pure black. "Where... am I?" he said, "Um, hello? Anybody? Dad, mom? Trunks?" Suddenly, a voice surrounded him.'' "Hello, young Saiyan." Goten looked around him. Nobody was near him. He looked confused, realizing what he had said. "How'd you-" The voice interrupted, ''"I know much about you, boy. I know your a Saiyan-human hybrid, that your parents are Goku and Chi-Chi, and I know much about you." ''He at first thought it was Kami, but the voice was too raspy, and definitely didn't sound like a deep, young voice that Piccolo had. "Who the hell are you? And whaddaya want with me?!" ''"I am someone your father should never have messed with. Someone who has watched your every move, and someone who, if you don't comply, will watch your bones crush as your flesh is spread everywhere and the tasteful blood from you will drip..." Um, Goten thought, this-thing-is definitely messed up. He then got back, and the... whatever continued. ''"Don't be shy, young one. And don't hurt yourself, because in five days, I'll need you..." ''Need me? Goten thought. He was about to ask, when Gohan called him. He woke up, and, oddly, everyone was surrounding him: Trunks, Krillin, his parents, Goten, his niece Pan. Gohan, and everyone else. Except for Vegeta. He guessed Bulma noticed, as she said, "Training." Goku interrupted the silence. "Chi-Chi told me what happened," he started, "you were asleep for a few hours, so we came to check on ya." "I'm fine," he said. Goten wanted to tell them about that weird voice, but he decided against it. But he still wondered... Five days, he thought, five days-for what? 2: GOTEN '''ALL DAY, GOTEN '''could not help but think about that weird voice, and that something would happen to him in just a few days. The thing was, that distracted him for the rest of the day. He couldn't concentrate when he was getting some groceries (which caused him to trip and break a table holding grapes); or when he was training Pan some more (which caused him to be badly beaten by Pan). Trunks, who came to visit, noticed, and asked what was wrong. "Hey," he asked, "something's wrong. What is it?" "Nothing," Goten lied, "it's... nothing." Trunks looked at Goten, knowing that he was lying. 3: GOTEN 4: GOTEN 5: GOHAN 6: GOHAN 7: GOHAN 8: GOHAN 9: TRUNKS 10: TRUNKS 11: TRUNKS 12: TRUNKS Category:Fanfiction Category:Page made by Guysponge22